Devices such as mobile phones, tablets and portable (e.g. laptop or palm) computers are generally provided with a casing. The casing typically provides a number of functional features, e.g. protecting the device from damage.
Increasingly, consumers are also interested in the aesthetic properties of the casing such as the look, colour, and style. In addition, devices such as mobile phones, tablets and portable computers are typically designed for hand-held functionality, thus the consumer may also consider the weight of the device and the feel of the casing by which they hold the device.